Conventional methods for providing a feedback signal include embedding alarm signals for line cards in software and microprocessor links. These methods also provide other feedback signals separately from the alarm signals. Thus, implementation of conventional methods involve complicated hardware and software in the line cards, as well as a relatively large number of lines for providing the separate signals, which results in lower efficiency and higher cost.